videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The John Show: Revenge of GBF Jr.
The John Show: Revenge of GBF Jr. is an action game for 3DS, PSP, Xbox 360 & DSi Plot The plot of the story involves Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. returns from the grave & he revive the villains from the previous episodes & from other shows, John comes back home until his house was half-Destroyded by Giant Susan, Cosmo has been kidnaped by Shuma-Gorath & his hometown was destroyed by King Ghidorah. John along with Robo, Serph, Gaston, Frollo. Guptill89, & The Burger King decided to stop GBF Jr. before is too late. Characters Playable *John *Robo *Serph *Gaston *Frollo *Guptill89 *The Burger King NPC Helping to defeat the villains *Steven Star *Gannon X *Amy Rose *Cosmo the Seedrian *A bunch of Baby Ducks (in huge duck form) *Techmo *Panty *Stocking *Yukari Takeba *Agito90 *Helmet *The Titan *Godzilla *Wedgie Ninja *Naruto *Leopold Slikk *Jake *Fegelein *Techmo *Derek Zoolander *Spongebob *Patrick *Cynthia (Cynthiashirona149 version) *Sonic *Homer Simpson The Villians *Zombies (return from "Grave Sights, "Resident Evil", "The House of Dead" & "Dead Rising") *Shuma-Gorath (return from "Horror Mansion") *Scanty & Kneesocks (return from "Frollo has a Bad Feeling") *Dennis (return from "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Achmed Frollo & Yusuf (return from "Frollo beats up Evil Residents") *Giant Susan (return from "Benson be Gone" & "Exit 9B") *Le Quack (return from "Ball of Revenge") *King Ghidorah (return from "Godzilla,Mothra & King Ghidorah:Giant Monsters all of a attack") *Nemesis (return from Resident Evil 3:Nemesis) *Green Biker Dude (return from "Battle of the Green Biker Dude") *Hot Dogs (return from "Meat Your Maker") *Azazel (return from "Tekken 6") *Doom Ma Geddon (return from "Skips vs Technology") *The Scorcher (return from "Hitman") *Devil Jin (return from "Tekken 6") *Earl of Lemongrab (return from "Frollo has a bad Feeling") *Hitler (return from "Downfall Parodies") *Bastiatus (return from "Frollo Fucks the Gods") *Emperor X (return from "Legend of Dremend Manor" & "Legend of Multi Universe") *Z-Strap (return from "ZEVO-3" & "Gannon X games") *Bizzaro Link & his Minions (return from "The Link & The King Show") *Bizzaro John & his Minions (return from "The John Show") *Ugo the Italian Guy (return from "John GoAnimate Adventures") *Percy (return from "Creepy Doll") *Future Doofensmithz (return from "Across the Second Dimension") *Irate Gamer (return from "Frollo has a Bad Feeling") *Best Hercules (return from "Frollo Fucks the Gods") *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. (return from "Exit 9B") Flashbacks *Blue Spy *Pinkamena *Possessed Gumball *Sonic.Exe *Axel *OMG Dude *Tommy Wesiau *Naoto Shirogane *Fluttershy Bosses *Nega John (Destroyded John's House) *Discord (The Portal) *Howard Brown (return from "King Crisis 2:Project Pie-Ass") (The Bar) *Egg Nega Wisp (return from "Sonic Colors") (Space Station) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. (Space Colony Armada) (1st form) *Final Dragon Ferguson (Final Boss) (2nd form) *The Lich (return from "Adventure Time") (Real Final Boss) Levels *John's House (Destroyded) *The Portal *The Bar *Space Station *Space Colony Armada (Final Level) *John's Nightmare (Real Final Level) Gallery Cutscenes TBA Box Art TBA Trivia TBA Category:Action games Category:Crossovers Category:The John Show Games